An electrophoretic display device is a device for displaying information, by utilizing electric migration of electrophoretic elements (generally particles that electrically migrate) in an air or a solvent, i.e., movement of particles. In general, an electric migration condition is controlled by applying an electric field between two substrates, so that a desired display can be achieved.
Application of an electrophoretic display device particularly to electronic paper has been widely regarded in recent years. When applied as electronic paper, the electrophoretic display device has advantages such as visibility of printed matter level (easy on the eyes), easiness in rewriting of information, low power of consumption, light weight and so on.
However, in the electrophoretic display device, unsatisfactory display, in particular, low contrast may sometimes occur, because of precipitation or uneven distribution of particles. In order to prevent this phenomenon, a partition wall is formed between upper and lower electrode substrates, so as to divide a space in which particles migrate (electrophoretic space or moving space) into small spaces. The small space is called as cell or pixel. Each of the cells encloses electrophoretic elements that electrically migrate or an ink containing the electrophoretic elements.
When a material as a substrate is a film, since the film can be easily deformed, there is a problem in that a gap is likely to be defined between the partition wall and the electrode substrate(s). Thus, it is important to reliably adhere the partition wall and the electrode substrate(s), so as to prevent the ink from passing through or moving in the gap between the partition wall and the electrode substrate(s).
JP2006-184893A (Patent Document 1) discloses a method of manufacturing a technical-information display panel, which is a kind of the electrophoretic display device, by forming, with high accuracy at low costs, an adhesive layer on an upper surface of a partition wall formed on a substrate. To be specific, there is disclosed a method in which a roll coated with an adhesive agent (ultraviolet curing resin or thermosetting resin) is rotated, so that the adhesive agent is transferred onto a partition wall under a room temperature.